Mikhail Krasnov
Mikhail Semyonovich Krasnov is a former Chilean general, and Ataman of the [[Andean Cossack Host|'Andean Cossack Host']] that's fighting in the ongoing conflict in South America. He is an ethnic Don-Kuban Cossack, and descendant of Pyotr Krasnov, a White Russian Cossack general executed by the Soviet Union. Biography Early life Mikhail was born in Tirol, Austria the year after World War II to the Don Cossack Semyon and Kuban Cossack Dhyna Krasnovs. His grandfather was General Pyotr Krasnov, also the Ataman of the Don Cossacks. Decades before his birth, the October Revolution in Russia that formed the Soviet Union, and the subsequent civil war on the side of the counter-revolutionary White forces' defeat made them flee to Western Europe in exile. His father and grandfather fought in the war in the side of Germany in hopes of liberating their Russian homeland from the Soviet Union. Defeated in the war, they surrendered to British forces in Austria in hopes of asylum against Soviet repatriation, but they were returned to the Soviet Union and executed. Mikhail, his mother and grandmother with the assistance of the Western Allies and Chilean officials found asylum in Chile. Dhyna worked as a translator for the Chilean government. Childhood in Chile Mikhail spoke Russian at home and learned of his heritage. He came to believe that he is fated to fight against Communism, the same enemy of his father and grandfather. He was educated throughout Latin America and joined the Chilean Army despite his mother's wishes. He served as the Professor of Ethics at the Chilean Military Academy. Chilean Coup Krasnov participated in the military coup against President Salvador Allende, assaulting the house of the President. After the coup, he was appointed to the secret police (DINA). In DINA, he became director of the agency's two Halcón (Falcon) units. After the disbandment of DINA, he was assigned to Defence Intelligence. By the 2044, he attained the rank of Brigadier General. The new government after Pinochet's departure asked for his resignation. Imprisonment Krasnov was first indicted at the orders of the government in 20th April 2047 for his role in the Pinochet regime for his role in abductions and disappearance of political opponents. He was released at first after lack of strong evidence. When strong evidence, and other crimes surfaced he was in 2053 sentenced 144 years in prison. He denied any wrongdoings himself, believing that he did everything for his foster country. Escape from prison Krasnov's prison in Santiago saw spillovers in the Frankish conquests. Taking the opportunity, he escaped with others out of the city during the fighting, and hid from public view. Ataman of the Andean Host The ISB under the temporary leadership of Esteban Manuelos rediscovered Krasnov in the Genji South Pacific Mandate by 2063. The Cossack was offered a chance to build a new army with manpower and finances from the Genji to fight the Franks. He accepted, planning to build a Chilean-Cossack state in South America. Retaking his Chilean uniform, he declared himself the Ataman of the Andean Host. Personal life Krasnov notes while the British did betray his father and grandfather to be executed by the Soviet Union, they partially helped his escape to Chile. Krasnov mostly speaks Spanish in public. He speaks Russian to his family and associates with Russia, but does so in a slight Chilean accent.Category:Characters Category:Characters involved in the South American Conflict Category:Cossack Category:Caucasian Category:Eastern Orthodox